


What Liason?

by GrayArcadian



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic, Complete, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory Negotiations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayArcadian/pseuds/GrayArcadian
Summary: This is a slight rework of one of the conversations you can have with Theran if you "romance" him.  I never saw it as a romance, but more like the option presented.
Relationships: Tharan Cedrax/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Tharan Cedrax/Holiday
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	What Liason?

“I have unfortunate news. I regret our liaison must - come to an end.”

Dr. Theran Cedrax sounded regretful and even looked the part. Head down and shaking. Awkward foot shuffling. Sirtanda could feel there was more to it. Regret was one thread in this tapestry, but so was a kind of fear, not for himself or mortal fear but of loss. She also knew him well enough to know the fancier his word choice, the more theatrical he was being, and this was theater for an audience of one. Her. Maybe two. Who knew where Holiday could be at any given time?

Diplomacy called for many tactics. Blunt honesty wasn’t normally one of them, so it was almost amusing to find it applied to this situation. “What liaison?” Tharan’s eyes shot up from the floor. This reaction wasn’t in the script. It made the corners of her mouth tug upward ever so slightly. She chose to elaborate slightly. “If this was about our encounter, it was was short and sweet. Thank you.”

Tharan’s curiosity was overriding his relief even as he said rehearsed words. “You are most welcome. But our troubles don’t end there.” She could feel his mind table the subject in favor of more familiar territory. “Do you remember our mystery capsule and the letter? Holiday made the chemical just as she promised…”

Ah, there it was again. That warm, excitable feeling from him every time he got to mention his holographic companion. He launched into another conundrum involving the mystery package that arrived a few weeks before that the pair had been unable to decipher, making sure to mention, of course, Holiday’s utter disappointment at being thwarted. Sirtanda wondered if the solution was right before his eyes somehow - like the solution to this other puzzle before him. While talking out the problem, he came up with a possible solution and excitedly began to call for his partner to join him.

She would rather break the First Forge than shatter what they had even if she herself had no interest in such pursuits. “Before you appear, Holiday, may I have a moment of Tharan’s time?”

“Oh, of course! I’ll take a moment to review everything we’ve done so far and calculate a few more scenarios. Tharan, can you just let me know when you start? I can’t wait to see what happens!”

“It wouldn’t be any fun without you, my dear.” With that, Holiday blinked off to her own thoughts, leaving them alone. “Is there a problem, Master Jedi?”

There is no emotion. There is peace. This is why she’s not laughing. “She’s the perfect woman.”

“Dear Jedi, she is.” He sighed like a schoolboy.

“Yet you have ‘liaisons.”

His face fell. His mouth opened, and Sirtanda placed a hand lightly on it before he could talk his way into more trouble.

“Jedi do not have liaisons, but they are not immune to biology. We still need to eat and sleep, among other things. I am either seeing things differently from you, Dr. Cedrax, or in the same light. Only you can determine which.”

There was no more theater. His head was bowed, and his feet shuffled, but his flat, “I see,” was entirely improvised.

“Please know that I hold your relationship with Holiday in the highest regard and enjoy the teamwork you both bring. If I have interfered, I apologize for my trespasses.”

“No, no, Jedi. How does the phrase go? It’s not you. It’s me.”

Sirtanda smiled. “I believe I have kept you from your work long enough then. Let me know if I can otherwise be of assistance and the outcome of the experiment..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a non-canon compliant one shot and has nothing to do with any other SW work I may post here or at Dreamwidth with the Legacy Tales writing group. (Giant shared story made up of 20+ years of multiple SW tabletop and video game adventures over there.)
> 
> Standard disclaimer of Disney owns SW. Bioware/EA own Old Republic.


End file.
